A cutting device is typically employed, for example, for separating paper webs, which were imprinted on a web-fed rotary printing press. The paper webs are cut into individual signatures.
Generally known cutting devices of this type typically include a conveying cylinder and a cutting cylinder, which cylinders are rotatable together and delimit a gap through which a conveying path of the web of material to be cut extends. The cutting cylinder supports at least one cutting blade, which cuts each signature off the web of material when the web passes through the gap.
DE 35 27 710 A1 and EP 0 627 310 A1 both disclose folding apparatus, in which two folding blade cylinders act together with a folding jaw cylinder. Each folding blade cylinder is assigned a single cutting cylinder.
DE 93 20 814 U discloses a method for operating a folding apparatus. Two webs are separately fed to a conveying cylinder.
DE 239 837 C describes a cutting device for the transverse cutting of webs of material. A cutting and conveying cylinder, together with two counter-cylinders, forms respective cutting gaps.